This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. in particular, the invention is concerned with various heterocyclic derivatives characterized by Formula I, infra., which are inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
United States patents relating to the heterocyclic carboxylic acid and ester derivatives disclosed herein are as follows:
Pyrrole compounds in Field of Search 514/427, 428, and 548/562, 563. PA1 (a) hydrolyzing a compound of Formula (I.sup.a) EQU HET.sub.1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n CO.sub.2 R.sup.a (I.sup.a) PA1 (b) esterifying a compound of Formula (I.sup.b) EQU HET.sub.1 --(CH.sub.2).sub.n CO.sub.2 H (I.sup.b) PA1 (c) alkylating HET.sub.1 --H wherein HET.sup.1 is as defined above with a compound of Formula (III) EQU X--(CH.sub.2)CO.sub.2 R.sup.a (III)
Chinn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,513 discloses 2-(2-carboxyethyl)-5-phenyl-1-pyrrolebutyric acid and congeners with antibiotic and ulcer-inhibiting properties of formula (1) ##STR1## Ohsumi, et al , U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,194 discloses carboxylic acid esters having insecticidal properties of formula (2). ##STR2## Maldonado, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,477 discloses alpha-(N-pyrrolyl)-derivative acids having platelet antiaggregation and analgesic activity of formula (3). Chinn, U S. Pat. No. 4,694,018 discloses substituted 1,5-diphenyl-2-pyrrolepropionic acids having 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting properties of formula (4). ##STR3##